


Hale Bitch Face

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; 'How about a domesticated cordia? Maybe with a kid or something?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Bitch Face

There was very few things Lydia disliked about her job. The coffee was crap, some of the men, even if they were aware that Lydia was the best physicists on the east coast, were pigs to her but the thing she hated the most was all the late nights she had to pull. Especially when she knew she had a wife and daughter waiting for her at home.

It was still somewhat surreal to her and her heart would always swell when she entered her living room to see Cora asleep on the sofa with Blair asleep on her chest, the four year olds mouth hanging open exactly the same way Cora’s was as they both snored softly.

Lydia stepped out of her heels and slid off her coat before padding over to the sofa, slowly lifting Cora’s arm up and lying down beside her, resting her head on her wives shoulder.

Cora startled awake despite how careful Lydia was trying to be, a lethargic smile spreading across her lips when she looked down at Lydia. “Hey,”

“Go back to sleep, babe, I will carry Blair into bed in a little while.” Lydia said, pressing a kiss to the underside of Cora’s jaw and when Cora hummed she returning her head to the woman’s shoulder, gently brushing a strand of dark hair out of their daughter’s face.

This was never really something she wanted, the whole ‘perfect American life’, with a kid and a white picket fence. She didn’t want all this until she met Cora. Before Cora all Lydia wanted to was to graduate at get a job in the special relatively branch of a lab but meeting Cora made her want to travel the world, which they did, and then settle down, which they also did.

“What’s that face?”

Lydia lifted her eyes to look at Cora, “Cora, you should sleep, it’s late and you have work early tomorrow.”

“And leave my lovely wife to have one of those 'I can’t believe this is my life’ moments without me? I don’t think so.” Cora grinned lazily, running her fingertips up and down her wives side. “So, what’s going through that pretty little head of yours?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but I never wanted this,”

“Ok, Red, this sounds like the beginnings of a break up.”

“Of course not. I’m just saying, growing up I never wanted kids or marriage. I was a living in an apartment and get a puppy kinda girl.” Lydia explained, resting her chin on Cora’s chest. “But that all changed with you. You give me this new zest for life.”

“You did kind of get a puppy,” Cora teased, grinning down at the young wolf in her arms before leaning down to kiss Lydia’s lips. “And have you been drinking? You are all sappy.”

“I just- I miss you both while I’m at work.” Lydia sighed, looking down at her daughter. “I’m missing a lot of stuff with her, too.”

“Did something happen at work today?” Cora murmured against the top of Lydia’s head, her hand moving to her chin when Lydia looked up at her.

“Not at work, no.”

“Then where?”

“I went to visit Scott at the hospital today and he was working in the cancer ward. There was just this kid, she reminded me a lot of Blair.”

Cora hummed sympathetically, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then her lips, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back.

“She gets it, she knows why you work so much. When I said to her that you loved her regardless of how much you work she said 'it is because people gotta work or we will be living in a tent. It would be like camping but stickier’.” Cora explained with a little laugh. “She also blamed to government.”

“Smart girl.”

“Mm, I wonder who she gets that from.” Cora breathed, leaning the bridge of her nose against Lydia’s forehead. “She wants to go to soccer practice. We were watching a Seattle game and she saw the goal keeper and said that’s what she wanted to do.” Cora explained. “Now, I agreed, but she was saying she wanted to be a goal keeper, I was saying I wanted to be  _on_  the goal keeper.”

“I can’t say I blame you, I seem to have a thing for angry, brooding brunettes.”

Cora huffs out a chuckle, kissing the tip of Lydia’s nose. “Brooding looks good on me.”

“Mommy?”

Lydia’s eyes move from Cora to Blair who was staring over at her with one eye opened, her eyebrows knitted into a little frown. “Hey, baby.”

Blair smiled sleepy, clambering over Cora -elbowing her in the stomach and ribs in the process- and squeezed herself in between her moms, clutching tightly into Lydia’s shirt.

“I heard you wanted to go to soccer practice?”

Blair nodded against Lydia’s chest, lifting her head to look at her mom. “Can I? The boys in school said that soccer is a boy sport but the ladies on the TV play.”

“Of course, Blair. I don’t listen to them, girls can do everything boys can do, usually better.” Lydia said drawing a sleepy laugh from Blair.

“But we will have to work on you not wolfing out on the field, ok?” Cora whispered, flipping onto her side to face Lydia and Blair. "You have been doing better with everything, we are really proud of you.“

"Aunt Malia said we can go out running together when I am a little bit bigger.” Blair commented, peering over her shoulder at Cora. “Can we?”

“Um,” Cora hummed unsurely, glancing up at Lydia who shook her head lightly.

“Maybe with some adult supervision, pup.”

“Malia is an adult,”

“Debatable,” Lydia murmured.

“It’s just better to run as a pack,” Cora said, a little smile playing on her lips at what Lydia had just said.

“I don’t have a pack,”

“Of course you do. You have me, your mom, aunt Erica, Malia, Kira and Allison. And Uncle Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac.”

“Uncle Stiles and Aunt Allison aren’t wolves.” Blair said with a confused little frown.

“They are still pack, just like your mom is pack.”

“Yeah, but mommy is a ghost.”

“A banshee.” Lydia corrected, “And it is late, you both have school tomorrow, we can talk about this another time.”

“The ghost is right, we should get you to bed.”

Blair clung to Lydia as she stood up, wrapping her arms tightly around her moms neck as Lydia carried her into bed.

“Goodnight, pup.” Cora called after them.

Lydia said goodnight as she tucked Blair in, switching on her nightlight (It was in shape of a moon, Stiles thought it would be funny) and left the room.

Cora had moved from the couch to their bed and was now lying back against the headboard, her hands clasped over her stomach, her thoughtful expression morphing into a smile when her eyes focused on Lydia. “C'mere,” Cora requested, holding her hands out and making a grabby motion at Lydia.

Lydia strolled over to Cora’s side of the bed, a quiet squeal escaping her lips when Cora grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, flipping them over so Lydia was flat on the bed, her hair splayed out on the pillow as she smiled softly up at Cora.

“How was work?” Cora whispered, rubbing her cheek against Lydia’s before moving to rub her face against her neck.

Lydia smiled at the action, it was something she was had gotten used to. Whenever she was apart from Cora for more than ten hours Cora felt the need to 'mark’ her, rubbing her scent on Lydia until her was satisfied that anyone with a sense of smell like her own would know Lydia was Cora’s.

“It was ok,”

Cora traced the tip of her nose along the shell of Lydia’s ear, “Those guys still giving you bother?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,”

A purr of agreement rumbled in Cora’s throat as she buried her nose in Lydia’s hair. “I could still scare them, though. Catch them when they are leaving work.”

Lydia would have laughed if she thought Cora was actually kidding. She wasn’t and that was nice, though entirely unjust.

“Like I tell you every time you ask, I don’t want that.”

“Fine,” Cora grumbled, pulling her head back when she decided Lydia was sufficiently marked.

“Satisfied?”

Cora hummed, lowering her head to kiss Lydia slowly, her hands ghosting up the skin on Lydia’s sides before settling on her ribs.

“How was work?” Lydia asked when Cora settled against her, running her hand up and down her wife’s back.

“Same as usual. Though, Blair called my mom and when people in the class teased her because of it her just stared at them with that perfect little 'Hale bitch face’ she has going on and said 'she is my mom’.”

Lydia laughed softly, “It must be strange for her to have you as her teacher,”

“She doesn’t seem as bothered by it as I thought she would’ve been. She said a lot of her friends said I was cool.”

“Well, they are only young, they don’t know what they’re saying.” Lydia teased, hissing in pain when Cora pinched her side. “I was joking.”

“Mm, you are lucky you are pretty,” Cora grumbled, tilting her head back, planting a kiss on the underside of Lydia’s jaw.

“So you only married me because of my looks?” Lydia gasped in faux surprise.

“Of course, I wouldn’t marry you for your great personality, ridiculously large brain and your perfect ass.”

“No, those definitely aren’t traits that make you want to marry someone.” Lydia agreed, rolling them over so that Cora was underneath her. “I have to get sorted for bed,” She said, kissing Cora quickly and rolling off of her. “I want you in prime spooning position when I come back.”

Cora swung out to swat Lydia’s ass as she walked away. “Sure thing, ma'am.”

Lydia headed into the en-suite to wash up and and brush her teeth, stripping off her clothes and throwing them into the hamper before padding back into the room. She grabbed one of her sleep shirts from the chair and slipped it over her head.

Cora was still lying on the bed but she now had her back to Lydia, waiting for the redhead to crawl into bed and curl herself around her.

And Lydia did, wrapping her arm around Cora’s midsection and tugged her closer, sliding her other arm under Cora’s pillow as she kissed the back of the girls head.

They were quiet for a while, Lydia’s fingers drawing lazy patterns on the skin of Cora’s stomach. “Blair is not going out running with Malia.”

“Yeah, no, definitely not.” Cora agreed, wiggling back against Lydia until she was a little more comfortable. “Night, Red.”

Lydia kissed Cora’s head in response, setting her forehead against the back of her skull as she closed her eyes.


End file.
